


Compromise

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nightwing Year One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Clark and Dick together in the Fortress.





	Compromise

In every relationship, there is an adjustment period at the beginning.

For Dick , that remained true when he and Clark finally abandoned their platonic relationship, regardless of all the years they had spent in each other’s company before their solid comradely gave way to an awkward dating phase.

The list of adjustments Dick had to make as his greatest childhood wish came true numbered in the dozens. From getting used to having Clark flirt back when Dick swiveled a hip, threw an innuendo, or bumped an appendage, to dealing with Clark’s openness, to figuring out exactly where his own hands should fit on that body, the first month of the relationship was a heady experience for the younger man.

But though he greedy lapped up every new facet of his relationship with Clark, by far his greatest challenge was getting used to the fact that Superman really, really liked to have sex. Moreover, he liked to have it in as many different places as possible.

Not that having sex with Clark was a problem - on the contrary, once Dick had figured out where his hands fit on the larger frame and Clark had stopped worrying about the scars he hadn’t caused on Dick’s smaller frame, their sex life resulted in the kind of all over body-numbing experience that made Dick hurt in all the best places. Furthermore, when it was over, Dick wanted to do nothing else but curl up next to Clark and sleep until it was time to patrol again.

Which, of course, was the problem in and of itself. He couldn’t exactly curl up in a ball and fall asleep in a barn in Kansas, or a golf course in Scotland, or a clock tower in England. Because, really, being carried like a damsel in distress at his age was embarrassing, no matter how short Superman made the distance.

On the other hand, Clark’s penchant for having sex in strange places led to the fulfillment of one of Dick’s greatest teenage masturbation fantasies when the older man agreed to spend the night of their one month anniversary in The Fortress of Solitude. From Dick’s perspective, this concession was worth all the times he’d been carried home from a mountain top in Japan, a castle in Ireland, or a nightclub in Brazil.

All relationships did require compromise, and Dick was pretty sure if he could relive this fantasy once a month, he could handle any bizarre location Clark might want to ravage his non-Kryptonian physiology at.

He felt much less agreeable, however, when Clark’s arms slipped beneath him at the end of the night, no doubt intending to carry him back to their Metropolis apartment.

"No," he muttered irritably, sliding his body up against Clark’s in a manner completely inappropriate for flying, still marveling at how soft those muscles could feel against him. "Sleep."

"You want to stay here?" Clark asked, sounding a bit confused. Through his tired brain, Dick processed that confusion and realized, belatedly, that their relationship had hit another snafu.

He stopped relaxing and sat up on his elbow to analyze Clark’s face. "Yeah. . . That okay?"

"Of course it’s okay, I’ve just never really spent the night here before. It‘s been more of a place to work, not . . . live."

"Then why on Earth do you have a bed in here?"

Clark tilted his head ever so slightly and looked at Dick with what would be a leer, had it been on anyone else’s face.

Dick wasn’t at all jealous thinking about the other people who might have fulfilled his favorite fantasy before him. Mostly because he was too busy worrying that he’d caused Clark to believe he’d developed the Lois Lane Syndrome - after all the time it had taken to convince Clark he wasn’t still a dorky little kid suffering from hero worship. "You’re right. You wouldn’t sleep here anymore than I’d want to sleep in the Bat Cave. I’m was just tired, and didn’t think. I’m sorry."

He started to get up, but Clark slid down in the bed next to him, pulling Dick down as he went. "Don’t be sorry. We can sleep here."

"You sure? It’s not home." Dick used as much emphasis as possible to let Clark know that home meant the apartment in Metropolis, not the crystal remains of a dead civilization.

"It is with you here," Clark answered.

Dick was fully aware that Clark’s assurance, no matter how sincere, was a platitude full of humor possibilities. But all relationships require sacrifice, and Dick was quite willing to forgo the teasing of his lover in exchange for a good night’s sleep at Clark’s side.


End file.
